


Jack Zimmerman: Calder Winner, Lead Scorer, ...Vacationer?

by Samanthadavis1066



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a hint of Zimbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthadavis1066/pseuds/Samanthadavis1066
Summary: Can Jack Zimmerman actually relax?





	

PuckNewsOnline  
By Harold Vance  
June 29, 2016

Just days after the NHL Awards Ceremony, you’ll be hard pressed to find anyone that says Jack Zimmerman doesn’t deserve a break. The Calder winner, who’s fast skating and golden touch led the Providence Falconers to their first-ever appearance in the conference finals and him to fourth place in the league for points earned, is rumored to work harder than the entire Colorado Avalanche organization. Stories abounded in his rookie year of him closing TC Arena down with skating drills long after his team had gone home, of his roommate reminding him to sleep occasionally instead of watching video, of the now-infamous roller blade incident on the Providence waterfront involving a small child, a hot dog stand, a puck, and the face of the Falcs.

Evaluating this mounting evidence, there were many who were certain that while he had earned a break, Zimmerman wasn’t capable of actually being separated from his beloved rink time. Which is why we were shocked to see Zimmerman pop up in beachwear and sunglasses, mugging for the camera on his college teammates’s Instagram and Twitter, especially on the accounts of current Samwell Men’s Hockey Captain, Eric Bittle, and new AHL Ice Dogs prospect Adam Birkholtz.

Zimmerman hasn’t been shy about sharing the role Samwell University played in his development in the hockey player he is, and it appears the affect is still ongoing. Fans were even more shocked to find the normally taciturn hockey robot had been replaced with a relaxed, happy Zimmerman. Standing in the ocean with former teammate Bittle on his shoulders, sleeping on the beach with a Lincoln biography as a pillow, dressed up for a night clubbing with the gang of mostly Samwell alumni - Zimmerman is taking advantage of his time off. The rollerblades, too, seem to have made the trip, as several videos showed Zimmerman and his fellow Samwell Wellies being smoked by Bittle in sidewalk races in the midst of laughter and chirping.

This year, Zimmerman seemed to make it his priority to smash expectations and play the best game of hockey in his life. It’s good to see that he’s able to do the unexpected in his personal life as well. Whatever beach you’re on, Mr. Zimmerman, you’ve earned it.


End file.
